E viveram felizes para sempre!
by Ines Potter
Summary: Pessoas bondosas, alegres e que lutam pelo bem merecem viver felizes para sempre, não? CAP 7 ON
1. Capítulo 1

_**E viveram felizes para sempre**_

_**by Inês Potter**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Os pássaros cantavam uma doce melodia enquanto um sol brilhante raiava e entrava pela janela. Os campos que rodeavam a casa ondulavam ao vento e pelas pequenas plantas deslizavam as gotas do orvalho. Os esquilos saltitavam em busca de nozes e as raposas esgueiravam-se das suas tocas. Tudo naquela manhã parecia estar perfeito, concluí eu, enquanto olhava pela janela.

Eu irradiava uma energia imensa. Hoje não queria saber se o Voldemort andava a tramar das suas. Hoje seria o melhor dia da minha vida.

Ouvi umas batidas suaves na porta e andei, quase dancei até ela. Abri-a rapidamente e encarei um rapaz alto com cabelo preto e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Atirei-me para ele, que me segurou num abraço de felicidade. Assim que desfizemos o abraço encostei-me a James e dei-lhe um beijo suave. Aquele era o meu melhor amigo, o meu namorado, o meu noivo e hoje seria também o meu marido.

* * *

**_N/A: Uma shortfic que eu dividi em várias partes porque achei que ficava mais fofinho! O casamento de Lily e James. Vou colocar amanhã depois das aulas o segundo capítulo!_**

**_Review?_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_^.^_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Andro-no-hana: Fico muito feliz que tenhas gostado. De verdade! Está aqui o segundo capítulo =D. Beijinhos :)**_

* * *

**_E viveram felizes para sempre_**

**_by Inês Potter_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Supostamente não poderíamos estar juntos esta manhã mas ele tinha feito batotice. Eu já me tinha derretido com o sorriso malandro que brincava no seu rosto.

-James, olha que eles acordam e depois matam-nos! – sussurei eu, meio a rir enquanto ele me beijava a cara.

-Calma, Lily. Não vão levantar-se agora. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-O que é que tu fizeste, James Potter? – exclamei com um fingido ar zangado.

-Hum… Deixa-me pensar… Feitiços silenciadores, roubo de varinhas e tranquei as portas com um feitiço. – disse-me descontraidamente como se não fosse nada de mais.

-Tu não eras capaz… - eu parei para pensar um pouco e depois emendei. – Quem é que estou a tentar enganar? Tu eras capaz, sim… E de muito pior, até!

* * *

_**N/A: Como prometido coloquei hoje o segundo capítulo! Gosteii**_

_**Amanhã chega o próximo ^.^**_

_**Beijinhos**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Respondendo aos comentários:_**

**_Andro-no-hana: Obrigado pelo review! Aqui está a continuação. Muitos beijinhos ^.^_**

* * *

_**E viveram felizes para sempre!**_

_**by Inês Potter**_

* * *

_**Ca**_**pítulo 3**

Tínhamos estado algum tempo juntos antes de eu exigir que ele retirasse os feitiços e colocasse novamente as varinhas no sítio. Estava no quarto, a fingir que acabava de acordar (apesar de o ter feito pelo menos uma hora antes) quando entra Lene, muito stressada!

-Lily! – exclamou. Depois olhou para mim e continuou. – Ah, já acordaste. Ainda bem. Temos tanto para fazer! Ainda por cima a minha varinha desapareceu. Já estou há mais de cinquenta minutos à procura dela. – eu ri-me baixinho. – A tua mãe acabou de chegar. Ela vem cá a cima ajudar-te com o vestido. Eu vou ver se encontro a varinha e depois venho cá com a Mary e a Alice ajudar também. – e saiu rapidamente.

Não dava para perceber como é que ela parecia mais nervosa que eu com o meu casamento. Parecia-me tudo tão fácil, tão verdadeiro. Era só chegar ao altar e dizer que amava James!

A minha mãe entrou no meu quarto e juntas começámos a trabalhar no meu vestido.

* * *

**_N/A: Ah, Lene, Lene... Se ela soubesse de metade das coisas provavelmente James já estaria mais que morto... Enfim, só stress!_**

**_Terceiro capítulo já aqui! Amanhã estará o próximo :)_**

**_Peço desculpa por causa do tempo que demoro a postar mas nem sempre as fics estão acabadas..._**

**_Poderiam mandar um review? Só para saber que continua a haver gente que lê O.o_**

**_Inês_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**_N/A: Infelizmente não há reviews para eu responder. Então..._**

**_Boa leitura para ti (alguém que eventualmente tenha passado por aqui por engano. Perde um minutinho a ler :O)_**

* * *

_**E viveram felizes para sempre,**_

_**by Inês Potter**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Não vejo o meu Jammie desde de manhãzinha porque ele não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento, supostamente dá azar. Malditas superstições!

Então, estou eu fechada no meu quarto da mansão Potter à espera de poder ir para a tenda que está no jardim. A minha mãe já desceu há imenso tempo, depois de chorar porque a menina dela se ia casar e já estava tão crescida e …. Eu achei piada às coisas que ela murmurava enquanto as lágrimas de felicidade escorriam pela cara. E estou ainda mais feliz que ela!

Mary, Alice e Lene estão a ajudar-me nos últimos pormenores antes do grande momento e eu confesso que, apesar de de manhã não estar nem um pouco nervosa, agora começo a sentir um friozinho na barriga. Merlin, isto dos nervos não me está a fazer nada bem!

* * *

**_N/A: Este capítulo era só uma passagem para o próximo, portanto o de amanhã deverá ser maior._**

**_Eu sei que sou uma pseudo-escritora desnaturada, que prometeu postar um mísero capítulo em cada dia mas entrei no fim-de-semana e eu precisava de recuperar das aulas... Primeira semana e já estou morta o.O_**

**_Sei também que já viram muitas vezes isso do 'review' mas é por uma boa causa. Se gostas de uma fic, porque não comentar? Não receber reviews só desmoraliza os escritores..._**

**_Portanto, pessoas que lêm mas não comentam será que posso pedir um review?_**

**_Muitos beijinhos_**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**N/A: Não há reviews... Por isso, passem logo para a leitura.**_

_**Enjoy =P**_

* * *

_**E viveram felizes para sempre,**_

**by Inês Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Olho para o espelho pela última vez. O vestido fica-me bem, fui escolhê-lo com as minhas amigas e com a minha mãe. É claro que James já tinha tentado vir espreitá-lo mas eu tinha feito questão de o esconder até ao último momento.

Os convidados já tinham chegado e estavam a sentar-se nas cadeiras cor de pérola debaixo do toldo.

Suspirei fundo e pus o véu à frente da minha cara. Sorri para as minhas amigas, que retribuíram grandes sorrisos e sinais de aprovação.

O meu pai apareceu e elogiou o meu vestido, dizendo que realçava o verde dos meus olhos. Eu abracei-o e disse-lhe que ia ser sempre a sua menina. Ele deu-me o braço e fomos descendo as escadas. Ao chegar à porta que estava no jardim hesitei um pouco ao ver tanta gente lá fora.

Eu bem que tinha tentado que o casamento fosse pequeno mas era óbvio que as ideias dos meus pais em conjunto com as dos pais de James tinham sido demasiado em grande.

* * *

_**N/A: Fiquei muito triste por não haver reviews. Muito muito mesmo, então desmoralizei e esqueci-me de por aqui o capítulo. Ha-ha, brincadeira xD**_

_**Eu não tive tempo para colocar aqui então só ponho hoje (são 23h26 e eu tenho de acordar amanhã às 7h00, vêm como eu sou querida?)**_

**_Mais um semi-capítulo, devido ao seu tamanho... O próximo será maior, prometo!_**

**_Faltam dois capítulos para a fic acabar *snif snif*_**

**_Só isso, então..._**

_**Reviews, amorzinhos?**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**_N/A: ._**

**_Mais uma vez... Não há qualquer vestígio de um review que se tenha perdido... Tenham dó de mim o.O_**

* * *

_**E viveram felizes para sempre**_

**by Inês Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Ganhei coragem para começar a atravessar o tapete vermelho. Era literalmente um tapete vermelho! Aposto que tinha sido ideia do James, o raio do tapete. Ele era maluco.

Fui avistando várias pessoas. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall e Horace Slughorn mais alguns professores de Hogwarts, outros alunos da escola com que eu me dava razoavelmente bem. Os meus melhores amigos ocupavam as cadeiras da frente, juntamente com as nossas famílias.

Só agora tinha reparado na decoração. O toldo/tenda era branco pérola tal como as cadeiras. Os pilares que suspendiam a tenda eram brancos mas estavam decorados com lírios vermelhos. O grande tapete vermelho dividia a assistência ao meio e conduzia ao altar. Este era de um branco que irradiava energia com algumas decorações a verde.

Mas mesmo apesar de tudo o que pudesse acontecer à minha volta, eu só olhava para a pessoa que a cada passo meu estava mais próxima. James estava com um fato preto, sapatos e uma gravata verde. Ao contrário do costume estava sem óculos, presumo que tenha posto lentes de contacto, o que ainda realçava mais a cor lindíssima dos seus olhos. O que mais me faxinou foi o sorriso. Nunca o tinha visto sorrir daquela forma. Era uma mistura de carinho, amor, afecto e paixão que se estendia ao olhar. Eu não sei, mas presumo que as minhas expressões estavam parecidas com a dele quando o meu pai lhe entregou o meu braço.

* * *

_**N/A: E é assim a vida... O último capítulo é o de amanhã e eu estou muito triste pela pseudo-longfic estar quase a acabar mas paciência... Agora tenho mais tempo para postar 'Upside Down'. O próximo capítulo estará lá no sábado, em príncipio.**_

_**Mais uma vez peço desculpa pela demora, não foi proposital e para não ser diferente...**_

_**Por favor, vai um review? Deixa a tua opinião, diz olá, adeus, qualquer coisa, mas deixa uma marca de que passaste aquiii***_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**In^^es**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**N/A: Estou muito contente que finalmente tenha recebido comentários... Adoro-vos *.***_

**_Respondendo aos reviews:_**

**_-Clarizabel: Sim, só James para ter a brilhante ideia de por um tapete vermelho... Quem mais? A Lily desta fic é muito querida e ama muito o James por isso é que ela é assim ^^. Último capítulo, espero que gostes. Obrigado pelo review, fiquei muito feliz. Beijinhoos_**

**_-Bella Potter Cullen: Obrigado! Está linda? Fico muito contente que estejas a gostar! Não, eu ia mesmo ficar pelo casamento da Lily e do James mas já que deste a ideia... Talvez faça uma continuação *.* Está aqui o último capítulo, espero que gostes! Ai, estou tão feliz com esses reviews! Beijinhoos**_**

**_E agora aqui está o último capítulo da história... Espero que corresponda às vossas expectativas =D_**

**_Boa leitura O.o_**

* * *

_**E viveram felizes para sempre**_

**by Inês Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

-Senhoras e meus senhores, encontramo-nos hoje aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de duas almas fiéis…

Eu olhava para James com um grande sorriso a rasgar o meu rosto. Daqui a poucos minutos seriamos marido e mulher. E, tal como em todos os contos de fadas poderíamos viver felizes para sempre.

-James Potter, aceita Lílian Evans como sua esposa e promete amá-la e respeitá-la para toda a eternidade?

-Sim – fez-se ouvir a voz de James através das dezenas de feiticeiros que se reuniam na tenda.

Eu olhei para a minha mãe e para a mãe de James que soluçavam para lenços de renda enquanto olhavam para nós.

-Lílian Evans, aceita James Potter como seu marido e promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo para toda a eternidade?

Eu esperei um pouco. Esta seria a maior e a mais fácil decisão da minha vida. Apenas teria de dizer uma simples palavra mas o tal 'sim' não seria só mais uma palavra. Seria 'a' palavra. Seria a aceitação de uma vida ao seu lado. Era tudo pelo qual eu tinha esperado.

-Sim.

-Então declaro-vos unidos para sempre.

O feiticeiro ergueu a varinha acima das nossas cabeças e uma chuva de brilhantes e pequenas estrelas douradas caiu sobre nós. James sorriu-me, um sorriso que se prolongou aos seus olhos. Inclinou-se e beijou-me da forma mais suave e romântica que eu alguma vez sentira.

A felicidade abateu-se sobre mim, sobre nós. E, a partir desse momento soube que estava no meu país das maravilhas. No meu reino encantado onde, durante e após o nosso reinado, eu e James vivemos felizes.

**Para sempre.**

* * *

**N/A: E acabou a minha história... Estou muito triste mas... Ahhh, espero que gostem muitoo. Eu gostei de escrever. E eu odeio despedidas, sou horrível nisso.**

**Agora vou ter mais tempo para postar a minha outra fic... Hááh!**

**Bem, reviews são bem-vindos.. **

**EU QUERO UM JAMES POTTER! (Desculpem-me mas tive de dizer isto...)**

**Muitos beijinhos! *****

**Inês**


End file.
